Common quilt hangers require at least two nails, hooks, clamps, magnets, hook and loop fasteners, and the like. Such fasteners must be level and aligned with one another in order for the quilt to hang level and square. A commonly available quilt hanger includes a wooden dowel or a piece of pipe having a hole drilled at each end for attaching wall fasteners such as nails, hooks, clamps, magnets, hook and loop strips, and the like, to support the hanger. The hanger must be cut to size, and holes drilled to fit the quilt to be hung, making such hangers for quilts having the appropriate size. When a quilt having a different size is to be displayed, a new dowel is required and new holes must be placed in the supporting wall. Adjustable length quilt hangers are available, but again, at least two hooks are required to hang.